Talk:"Stand Your Ground!"
Discussion Seems like a really badass skill for maintaining a recently captured area in a GvG setting. Tarinoc 03:56, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :Defensively, you move to get out of AoE or kite. Even with +24 AL (which means about 33% less damage) you don't want to stand and take hits you don't have to. --Fyren 04:09, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::Perhaps not pvp.. but this would OWN in pve where monsters rely more on brute strength than good skill combos.(Not a fifty five 12:05, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) :::This would be a perfect defensive skill for a fire nuker, for example. That five-second cast time of MS... would be nice to have +24 armor. Kessel 01:38, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Works well on bone fiends, who spend a lot of time in one place during combat. --waywrong 03:25, 19 November 2006 (CST) :::::This is my kind of skill for when i am working with a hench/hero team. Cause whenever the AI is thinking about a different target then i want to get down, they wil move away from it as soon as i start kyting. So i like to be stationary. Second thing is kyting distracts me from using my skills and takes away time from selecting/monitoring targets, so i normally already stand my ground :). Father Silencio 15:07, 21 January 2007 (CST) Does the effect end if you move or will you still have the armor bonus if you take some steps and then stop moving again? --Parabellum 08:45, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :IIRC it lasts for its full duration, only giving each ally the bonus when they're not moving. Kessel 20:52, 20 November 2006 (CST) Princess Bride Reference Stand your ground, men! Stand your ground! I am teh dwead piwate wobats!! Arshay Duskbrow 01:17, 23 September 2006 (CDT) I'd say it's more likely a reference to the movie Gladiator - in Princess Bride everyone ran away. --Kestenvarn 20:58, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Nah. Anyone seeing someone using this skill would run away screaming "AAAAAAGH NOOOB!!!!!" :Except of course in solo farming, but if a man uses stang your ground alone, doesn anyone see? Princess Bride ftw. Was the first thing I thought of. Flaming capes own. XD --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:05, 4 October 2006 (CDT) I'd guess there are a lot of movies where this is shouted, similar to "Incoming!". Return of the King is another one, Gandalf at the gate. --Minionman 7:35 PM central U.S. time, October 16 "Stand Your Ground!" is a very common phrase, I don't believe they're quoting anything here, other than warfare in general. --Crazytreeboy 19:50, 16 October 2006 (CDT) It's a very common phrase, but since almost all the shouts are a referance to pop culture, I think it's safe to say this one is too.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 09:20, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Could be a reference to a great number of things, basically everyone's heard the phrase somewhere or another as it is so frequently used in battle. IMO it's just a generic name relating to the details of the skill (only affects those standing still). -- Hyperion` 20:26, 19 January 2007 (CST) life barrier adding life barrier was a bit excessive Acquisition The acquisition via skill trainer is missing. I have yet to find this skill at the trainers. You capture it from Corporal Argon, however, in the Plains of Jahai. :Once someone finds a skill trainer that teaches it, that trainer will be added. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:59, 24 November 2006 (CST) I have just added a new boss from wich you can capture this skill: Lieutenant Silmok. I think that this is the first possebility to capture this skill. Father Silencio 14:59, 21 January 2007 (CST) Oppose the Nerf! This took a big hit in the January 19th skill balancing, now costing 15 energy (had been raised from 5 to 10 previously) and only affecting party members. At 15 energy I really feel it's just not an option any more. We must oppose this nerf! -- Hyperion` 20:28, 19 January 2007 (CST) :Ohhhh...it's permanent...BOOO! — image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 22:31, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::P/Rt, Vocal was Sogolon! "Stand Your Ground!" Besides, you get an energy refund from Leadership for each party member affected, typical P/W uses "Watch Yourself!" spam for free energy...in any case this skill was getting a bit out of hand in PvP :) 24.6.147.36 22:36, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::Yeah I spose but "Stand Your Ground!" isn't very good at all for Build:P/Rt VwS Support Paragon because the energy cost is too high and there's no way to spam adrenaline shouts as you don't attack. — image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 03:56, 5 February 2007 (CST) Paragons are getting all the hate recently. Chalk up number 3 on the Stand Your Ground nerf(Or is it 4? I can't keep count) Less duration = more casting = more energy. Woo. :I know, all this energy cost just for +24 armour when not moving..."Watch Yourself!" pwns this imo. — Hyperion`image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 23:33, 11 February 2007 (CST) ::I would never take this over Watch Yourself as I usually play P/W. This has definately become a silly skill. 132.203.83.38 08:46, 21 February 2007 (CST) :::Which is exactly why you should never stand your ground, 'cause then you're not being careful and watching out for yourself ;) Hmm I think this is even less useful than Protector's Defense now >< (T/ ) 09:01, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::::Does Anet not want People to use their skills!?!?! --Lann 19:22, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Hey, I like Protector's Defense! Zulu Inuoe 06:30, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Protector's Defense is a Skill and that alone makes it special, but the energy cost (for War) and the recharge still kill it in PvE. (T/ ) 06:39, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Although it might lack some practicality, it is useful as a Paragon while you stand near your Monks or any other caster in order to prevent damage, but most importantly Physical interrupts. Yes, it needs recharge re-working. Zulu Inuoe 17:47, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Icon I'm in there, the one on the right. ^-^11:57, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Related How is Incoming related? --image:Necromancer-icon-small.pngSkax459 16:46, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Refrence A Possible Reference to The Song 'Stand your Ground This is Ancient Land' or 'Enter Shikari' Both By Enter Shikari? Anyone Else thought this? :Too many references for this one. I could add in The Princes Bride for when Andre the Giant's character Fezik (sp?) was being wheeled toward the castle gates posing as the Dread Pirate Roberts too as "Stand Your Ground!" was being said at that time too. It's just too common a phrase to really put a specific trivia reference to it. At least "Go for the Eyes!" was all stemmed from the same one and branched out into multiple gaming/movie references. I suggest leaving this one be unless you can get more details. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 12:17, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::ANet probably have never even heard of Enter Shikari. They're not that big. — Hyperion` // talk 14:20, 26 July 2007 (CDT) The Brothers Grimm, General Vavarin Delatombe shouting "Soldiers! Stand your Ground" when his soldier was fleeing No. 'Stand your ground' is a relatively common term. I highly doubt it's a reference to anything in particular --Blue.rellik 23:58, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Possible fix? What about giving it damage reduction rather than +Armor? Keep the cost/duration/recharge and conditional (While not moving) and add in damage reduction of '-1..7..10' at 0, 12, and 15, respectively? Or perhaps make it percentage based or something. The + Armor is a tad redundant and barely useful. Zulu Inuoe 19:41, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :With the nerf of Watch yourself, I disagree.71.236.103.183 16:17, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Pre-nerf Paragons Brought Back? This can essentially replace the old "WY!" in the Paragon builds, along with the buff to "GftE!". You don't need to split your attribute, now, too. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:43, 20 June 2009 (UTC) wait... so why the hell did they nerf watch yourself and not this again? they have vastly similar effects and id much rather make watch yourself less spammable than making its effects suck beyond belief :Watch Yourself works while using your brain, unlike this. Standing still isn't a good move. That's why WY! was nerfed. :I don't see the point in either anyhow, but that's just me. I like using only Monks, or a lot of wards. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:20, November 27, 2009 (UTC)